


We Were In Screaming Color

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Widojest - Freeform, as always, beauyasha in the background, because i am weak, this is just pure fluff, we stan marion lavorre, widojest hiatus prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Jester grabbed the box and opened it, the smile on her face freezing as her eyes widened in surprise.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	We Were In Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> Another small piece for the "widojest hiatus prompts", this time with the prompt "diamonds"  
> Enjoy x

„Now, would you like to divide the gold up between all of you?”

Marion Lavorre had admittedly been a little weary about sending her daughter and her friends out on a task, considering the way things had gone the last time they had attempted to do her a favor, but while they had sent the entire town into a bit of a mayhem, nobody had actually known who was responsible for it.

“Mama, I don’t think we should take your money,” Jester replied, shaking her head ever so slightly, but Marion just waved her hand at her.

“Don’t worry Darling. Technically it was a favor for a client, so it’s his money you are getting. He just…wants to stay hidden, so he asked me to handle the whole thing,” nodding over to one of the chests in the corner of the room, she continued “Take what’s in there. I don’t know what you did with… _the individual_ that was causing him problems, and I don’t think I wish to know…but let’s just say that he was very grateful.”

Nott had already made her way over and opened the chest, her eyes widening. “Holy shit you guys, there’s a lot of money!”

In the end they all ended up with about six hundred gold each, which was a lot considering there was seven of them and all they had done was grab another guy and sent him off on a ship, with the threat to haunt him for all eternity in case he ever thought of returning to Nicodranas.

Nott was already downstairs, drinking the rest of the afternoon away, while Fjord was taking up inventory along with Caduceus and Jester. Caleb’s lips curved into a soft smile as he watched her for a moment, probably calculating how much magical ink she could buy for her drawings.

He couldn’t quite put a label on what they were. With Jester everything was just a little brighter, and life seemed like it finally made sense again. There had been that night when they had sat next to each other, keeping watch, and Jester had rested her head on his shoulder.

For the longest time Caleb hadn’t dared to move, because he had feared that she’d pull away, but instead Jester had eventually fallen asleep against him. When Yasha had gotten up to take her shift, she had looked at them and smiled, making Caleb blush more than he would have liked to.

He had learned not to talk about his feelings, it was safer that way, but then Jester had come around and suddenly it was hard to keep the bubbling feelings under the surface. Yasha, surprisingly, had been the one to see through him so easily that it was almost embarrassing.

She had also been the one to tell him that he shouldn’t keep his feelings hidden though, and deep-down Caleb had known that she was right. What they were doing, despite it probably being one of the biggest adventures of his life, was dangerous. They had lost Molly, and there had been so many things left unsaid there.

Not that he wanted to think about losing Jester in anyway, but losing her without telling her how he felt was somehow an even more terrifying thought.

So Caleb had attempted writing a letter, because his words seemed to fail him whenever it came to describing how he felt about Jester, and of course she had found his twenty attempts at a love letter, and then she had laughed and shaken her head at his endearing attempts before kissing him.

It had been just like Jester to go for it instead of wasting time, and then Caleb had turned bright red and she had laughed some more, before kissing him again.

Ever since then they had just…been together. He wasn’t sure what exactly it meant, but Jester slept next to him, arm drawn across his chest to keep him close, and she was still dragging him from store to store to look into the windows and drawing into his books, and Caleb let her.

“Miss Lavorre, may I ask you a question?” He turned his attention away from Jester and towards her mother, who was still sitting on her chair by the mirror.

“Caleb, please, I think it’s time you all started calling me Marion,” She chuckled, and for a moment there seemed to be a knowing look in her eyes. They had never really made anything official, though he assumed their friends had caught on at this point, so maybe Jester had told her mother, too?

Pushing that thought aside, Caleb returned the smile she was offering. “ _Marion_ , may I trouble you for your extensive knowledge of the city?”

“Of course, dear. What do you need?”

-

When Caleb returned from his endeavor, which he had completed rather quickly due to the help of Marion, everyone was already downstairs for dinner. Nott was positively drunk at this point, and she was trying to convince Caduceus to play a game of cards with her after they were done.

The evening went on, and at some point Yasha and Beau had disappeared upstairs while Fjord had taken to teaching Caduceus how now to let Nott trick him at cards.

Marion had company and moved upstairs a while ago when Jester found Caleb in one of the small booths.

“Did you buy some ink and paper?” She quipped with a smile as she leaned against him, her lack of personal space once again making him blush.

“Not…quite.” He replied, finishing his drink before putting the glass onto the table. He could feel his heart beating a little faster and forced himself to take a deep breath. “I…actually got you something,”

“Oh Caleb, you got me a gift?” Jester was grinning and almost bouncing with excitement as she watched him pull a small box from his pocket. He had carried it around all evening, wondering when the right time to get her alone would come.

Jester grabbed the box and opened it, the smile on her face freezing as her eyes widened in surprise.

“Cay-leb,” She muttered, looking up at him with awe.

“Ja…you know, I promised to get you diamonds, right? Might not want to use that one for a spell though.”

Jester glanced back down at the box once more, her fingers shaking ever so slightly as she pulled out the ring. It wasn’t a huge diamond, just a small one, subtle and yet perfect for her.

“Caleb, you do know what rings are usually for when you give them to someone you like, right?” Jester then replied, and she seemed almost giddy as she waited for his response.

“Ja…well. I figured a wedding wasn’t exactly something either of us in this group has time for so…maybe take it as a promise?” He offered, watching as Jester slipped the ring onto her finger.

It fit her perfectly, and Caleb could feel his stomach swooping as their eyes met once again.

“A promise?” Jester then asked, and he found himself nodding.

“Yes…I…am not exactly good at this kind of stuff.” He gestured between them. “Kein Wunder…the last time just…went horribly wrong, but with you…” He trailed off for a moment, because it almost felt hard to speak with how his throat closed up all of a sudden. Jester was watching him intently, and Caleb had no idea what he had done to deserve someone as wonderful as her.

He was slowly learning to forgive himself for the things that had happened, and despite everything Jester was always there, holding his hand and making his heart beat faster by only smiling at him.

“Oh Caleb,” She smiled, before reaching out to place her hands against the side of his cheeks. He could feel the cold metal of the ring as she pulled him in for a kiss, and for a moment the world stopped.

“Oh, hold on.” When she pulled back Jester was still smiling, and Caleb could see that she was trying to remember something. “I asked my mother to teach me this…” She muttered, before glancing up to meet his eyes again.

“Ich…liebe dich,” Proud of herself, she nodded, and Caleb was pretty sure that his heart had just stopped beating all together. “Was that right? I tried to pronounce it the way she taught me to,”

“Es war perfekt.” Caleb muttered then, and he really needed to remind himself to breathe. „Perfect,“

„Cay-leb, this is the part where you tell me that you love me too,” Jester then teased, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I love you too, blueberry.” And before she could say anything else, Caleb had leaned in to press another kiss to her lips.

As the room faded into the background around them, neither of them noticed Marion at the top of the stairs, with her lips curved into a smile.


End file.
